


Brett's birthday

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: Brett的生賀
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Brett's birthday

啪，一室黑暗退去空間重回光明。

Eddy跟Brett總算結束了一天的外拍工作回到家中，一整天在外奔波忙碌，即使做著自己喜歡的事也難免疲憊。

「我先去洗澡囉。」Brett想盡快把髒污跟汗臭洗淨，向Eddy打了聲招呼就拖著疲累的身軀踏進浴室。

洗完澡回到客廳的Brett發現Eddy正手拿小提琴，站在沙發旁隨意撥弄著琴弦。

「你在幹嘛？」剛洗好澡的Brett脖子上掛著條毛巾，頭髮依舊濕漉的滴著水珠，混身上下都散發著清爽的氣息以及淡淡的沐浴乳香味。

「把頭髮擦乾啦。」

Eddy主動迎上前拿過Brett的毛巾幫他擦頭髮，因為害怕弄到Brett的眼鏡所以動作極其輕柔，柔軟的毛巾時而吻上雙頰，加上戀人似擦拭似撫摸的動作，使得Brett舒服的眯起眼睛。

就像貓一樣。Eddy這樣想著，忍下了想接吻的衝動。

擦完頭髮後Eddy牽起Brett的手，把他拉到沙發上坐著，並將一本黑色封面的本子推到他面前。

「送你。」

「送我？喔今天是我的生日阿。」Brett這才想起今天是3/3，是他的生日。

他伸手撫上本子，黑色硬紙板的封面摸起來很舒服也很有質感，右下角有一條白色五線譜，上頭點綴著幾個音符。

看起來是相簿。Brett翻開相冊，映入眼簾的是13丶14歲時仍稚氣未脫的他們，旁邊還用黑筆字註記了"數學補習班"，是Eddy的字跡。

Brett繼續往後翻，高中時的他們丶大學時的他們丶結成Twosetviolin時的他們丶分隔兩地在樂團工作的他們丶busking時期的他們丶世界巡迴的他們丶達成一百萬訂閱的他們丶崩潰練琴的他們丶達成兩百萬訂閱的他們......每一張照片旁都註明了這是什麼時期，從他們相識到現在，所有回憶丶里程碑都具現化在這本相簿裡。

「你準備好了嗎？」Eddy架起琴，擺出準備拉琴的姿勢。

「什......」不等Brett做出反應，琴聲已從Eddy的小提琴中流洩出來。

那是很多曲子的大雜燴，就跟這本相簿一樣，都是他們擁有的回憶。從鈴木教材開始，練習曲、奏鳴曲、協奏曲、第一次在樂團合奏的曲子、BAE Song、DAB Song、世界巡迴時的曲目再到兩百萬達標的柴小協，每一首熟悉的曲子都對應著一段珍貴的記憶，再透過Eddy的編曲將他們連接起來。

過往的回憶一一略過腦海，他彷彿回到過去，隨著時光洪流跟Eddy進行又一次的冒險。

曲畢，Eddy放下小提琴看了眼手錶，太好了還沒十二點，總算趕上了！然後將視線轉向戀人，笑的溫柔明亮。

「Happy birthday, Brett. 還喜歡嗎？」

Brett放下相簿，起身走到Eddy面前，伸出手環過Eddy的脖頸給了他一個擁抱。

「謝謝。最愛的音樂家為你演奏的曲子能不喜歡嗎。」Brett的頭埋在Eddy的肩頸使得聲音聽起來悶悶的，但語氣卻有止不住歡喜。

這首曲子長達半小時，他不知道Eddy是如何一邊處理工作一邊編曲還得一邊做相簿的，而這些都得在他不知情的情況下進行，他們已經幾乎形影不離，但他卻一點都沒發現Eddy的策劃。

「你喜歡就好。」Eddy回應了他的擁抱，臉頰蹭了蹭Brett的黑髮汲取著Brett的氣息。

「我很喜歡也很高興，這是我收過最棒的禮物，你也是我遇過最棒的人。」

「你也是。」Eddy笑了笑，偏頭在Brett的髮梢上留下一個輕吻。


End file.
